Holding on for tonight
by SkinnyJeansNLattes
Summary: Ally has several things she's been hiding. She's tired of fighting for dominance over herself. That's right, she wants to be herself. She can't keep on arguing to herself. The fake version cleaning up the mess, claiming the day, while she sits alone in the night. (Two/three shot)
1. Chapter 1

Ally was going to do it. She had had enough. She needed to break through.

After all... People didn't know who she really was.

They don't know she has a drinking problem, her spilt personality did that for her. The funny thing was no one knew about this.

"She would deal with the hangover in the morning." she whispers to herself.

Her real self was... Well the sarcastic, sexy, intimidating but clever personality. The one who came at night.

"Only at night huh? Let's see about that." Ally laughed out. Her mind deviously switching between the two different sides.

The Ally you see at day isn't her. Simple as that. They think the quiet brunette with the short height is nothing but shy. They don't think of alcohol when someone mentions her.

"The perfect cover... "Ally's alter-ego thought.

But soon was the talent show and the song that quiet Ally had chosen was actually going to be sung by Austin Moon.

"What a surprise. "Ally's mind sarcastically said.

"Stage fright isn't something that goes away overnight!" The other one laughs at how pathetic at how her fake personality is.

"But Austin is exciting isn't he Ally?" Her voice lacing with lust, changing the subject. The weaker personality gave up.

Austin was childish, but innocent. Perfect for Ally when it was her turn to take on the night. Innocence was the last thing Ally needed in the night, well from her anyway.

Ally didn't want to sing in front of the crowd. She wanted to give them a performance.

"Not gonna happen!" The timid side squeaked.

"Ally, you're so boring. Can't I stay sober for once?" The braver side smirked.

Of course the real Ally, had a plan.

* * *

The talent show begins. Ally thought.

"Hey Alls, thanks for the song!" Austin hugs Ally before he leaves.

* * *

"That ladies and gentlemen was Austin Moon!"

"Ready for show time?"Ally's mind asks, wanting the reaction.

"Wait what are you doing?" She said shocked.

"I didn't make you wear this glamorous number for nothing...darling." She purred.

"No!"

She walks over to the stage. The switch has been made.

"Hi everyone. As you know it's shocking to find me, Little old Ally Dawson on a stage." She laughed exactly like her shy self. "I've decided to become someone else..." She laughs as she knows exactly what she meant.

"What are you doing?" Her mind asks, full of fear.

"Don't worry. I've got this." She smirks, Turning on the music for her song.

One time Ally allowed herself to write away about her problems about her problem. Of course this was the product. Chandelier.

She takes a deep breath, the crowd look at her at awe. The dramatic change has taken a toll on everyone.

"Party girls don't get hurt, Can't feel anything, when will I learn? I push it down, push it down." Austin widens his eyes, he likes Ally... But this change certainly has taken an effect on him. Ally's voice doesn't sound like it normally does. She sounds sexy, rough and strong.

"I'm the one "for a good time call", Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell. I feel the love, feel the love" Ally smirks as this isn't necessarily true, but Austin thinks otherwise.

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink. Throw 'em back 'til I lose count" She swings her hips to the last beat, she takes a deeper breath as the crowd watch her intently.

"I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier, I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist. Like it doesn't exist" But of course everyone feels hurt at some time, her face certainly shows it. Austin seems confused that she would write a song like this. He sees the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry. I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier." Ally voice echos through the whole stage.

"But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes" Her tears run down, she's seen herself the day after, with no one to love.

"Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight." She knows the familiar feeling of coming back to reality.

"Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes." She looks back at Austin, who was equally shocked at her as she was at herself. She didn't know she was going to go this far from the night. Well and away from a drink.

"Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight."She breathes those words heavily, experience and pain has gone through her mind. When Austin would go for other girls. He would never know.

"On for tonight. On for tonight." Her last words echo through the building, she drops to the floor, exhausted and relieved. She gets back up and takes a bow and exits. Her 15 seconds of fame were over and done with.

She goes into her dressing room and pulls out a beer from the fridge.

"I wonder how that got there." Ally's mousy self sarcastically mumbled.

"Well I'm certainly rubbing off on you." Ally replied, throwing her head back, laughing. She missed the bitter substance.

* * *

"What was that...?" Austin asks Trish and Dez.

"Oh god." Trish's eyes widened in realisation. Of course Trish knew about Ally's split personality, that's why she always teases her. That's because she misses her real self. Ally used to perform all the time,

"Trish...?" Austin asks her uneasily.

"She's back." Her tears covering her eyes, she runs towards Ally's dressing room.

* * *

So basically this may become a two or three shot. Yay, I don't know why but I felt like writing this also.

I don't own Chandeiler, A&A cast and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ally. Is that the real you?" The half sober girl nods.

"Yeah, long time, no see Trish." She brings Trish into a hug, she missed the fiery Latina. Trish spots the 2 bottles on Ally's dresser. Ally sure doesn't like to mess when she drinks.

"Ally, are those yours?" Trish asks, worryingly.

"Yeah, Trish. Geez, I'm not drunk... Yet." She playfully shoves Trish.

"Ally. How long has this gone on for?" She crosses her arms. The brunette sighs.

"1 year and 3/4's."

"What the fuck am I going to have to do to fix your ass?" Trish sighs. "It hurts doesn't it?"

"Yeah." She sighs.

* * *

"What? She has a drinking problem?" Austin whisper shouts. I mean, it's something Austin would do. You know, eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Wow. I was right." Dez shakes his head.

"What?!" Austin asks.

"Ally has a split personality." Dez explains to Austin.

"Really?"

"She always has these moments by herself or debates to herself and mostly when the day starts to end." Dez explains. "They were always about drinking, her mum and you."

"Me?"

* * *

Ally hears Austin through the door, she rolls her eyes.

"Yes you." She opens the door to reveal Dez and Austin on the floor from leaning on the door.

"Ally..." Austin was clearly shocked at this new Ally, or hidden side of her.

"Austin, we all know that's her name," Dez says with a monotone, "Gosh, and I was the stupid one." (A/N: had to add a little Dez In there!)

"Dez, how about you shut up?" Trish slaps his ear. Ouch.

Dez and Trish leave the duo alone, Ally sits on a chair, sighs heavily. Then she twitches.

"What just happened?" Her fake persona has returned.

"Shut up Ally, dear. It's bedtime." Ally tried to gain control, her hand letting go of the beer on the ground, spilling it's contents.

"No! You made a fool out of ourselves! Why?! I'm so ashamed. Look how much skin you're showing!" Fake Ally hugs her chest, eyes closed, she's huddled in a ball.

"I don't care. You don't know how much pain I've gone through. Now it's your turn for the night!" Real Ally clenches her fists, punches the mirror, which creates five cracks from the path of her knuckles.

"Ally. Slow down." Austin approaches her carefully. He clearly hadn't seen her this distressed before.

"Why?" She said quietly, "You don't even know me," she muttered, "The real me." She cries into her hands, mascara staining her palms with each tear that escaped her unstable mind.

"I do-"

"No. You know the fake one."

"Okay. What's your name?"

"You know that one."

"But that's what the fake one told me, remember?"

"I'm Alice. Alice Eleanor Dawn."

"You have a beautiful name, Alice."

"You can still call me Ally if you like."

"Sure, now I'm aware you know who I am but I want to know you better." Austin stares at Ally and points at her, he strokes her cheek.

"Okay. I'm Alice, I love music. What a shame that's what the fake one stole away from me. My mum and dad are divorced, my Mum verbally abused me. That's why I'm like this."

"Oh. You didn't need to tell me."

"But Aus, it would've come out the worst way possible so I had to tell you now."

"Okay, carry on."

"My dad went to the hospital one day, nothing major. But the doctors there noticed something weird about me. They didn't know my past, but they could certainly tell by my 'behaviour'. My real self was arguing with my, well, fake self. You could imagine my Dad's reaction when I told him what my Mum had said to me, and the worst thing was, I quote, it sounded like I recited those words, and I didn't look affected by them whatsoever. And then that's when I realised it was real. I am sick, there's something weird and so horrible about me. And then that's when I hid myself away, but now I'm so sick of it, it's turned into a routine."

"Alls, do you want to go home?"

"I'm not finished. You know how much I cried afterwards, after the day I met you?"

"God no, Ally. I'm so sorry."

"I cried so much, so very much Austin. The pain was unbearable. You didn't know who I really am. That's what was so painful. I thought I would never get to show you that this," she gestures to herself, "this Austin, is me."

"I'm glad I met you. I'm so glad." He pulls Ally into a hug. He smells her scent, vanilla with a hint of cherry. She smells his, a fresh ocean breeze.

"I hope I can stay like this forever." She mumbles into his ear, tightening her grip on him at the same time.

"Me too." He kisses her head and closes his eyes. He likes this Ally as much as much as the other one... If not maybe more?

But of course all good things come to an end. Well that's what Dez and Trish thought.

But after that day, Ally's fake persona came back. Her real self didn't come out at all in the day. Ever again. Except from the nights, when Austin would sneak in her window, take her outside, and comeback with memories, but that's another story.

* * *

a/n: that's my way of saying there will be another oneshot or epilogue. Yay.

Dont own anything but the plot. And no, I don't mean to offend anyone and. Stuff.

Reviews are fun.

Keep writing, keep shining and keep trying xo


End file.
